Biogeografia del ecosistema con el profesor
by Kurayami K
Summary: Una promesa que se puede transformar en la peor pesadilla. Un paseo y un destino incierto. Una clase de biogeografia del ecosistema con el mejor profesor de todos....¿¿Vegeta?.


** Biogeografía del ecosistema con el profesor….¿¿¿VEGETA???**

Por Kurayami K

**Capitulo Primero**: **Vamos de paseo en un auto feo conducido por... ¿Piccoro?**

_**9:00 am**_.

Era un día claro, aquellos dignos de primavera, donde el sol iluminaba en todo su esplendor siendo acompañado por la suave brisa. En una cuidad donde el bullicio es característico dormía aun un hombre, de facciones duras pero cuando dormía se podía ver en ellas una tranquilidad y paz envidiable. Pero aquellas facciones serian pronto interrumpidas por una matutina rutina.

-¿Papi¿Estas despierto? Una pequeña de tan solo unos 4 años despertaba al hombre prácticamente abriéndole los ojos. El hombre en un salto despertó casi cayéndose de la cama.

-Maldita sea¡¿¿Por que demonios siempre tienes que despertarme así??!!! Grr… Contesta más que enfadado, odiaba ser interrumpido de su sueño aun más cuando tuvo una noche bastante "agitada".

-Papito! Pero mira es un hermoso día!. Dice abriendo las cortinas de par en par dejando entrar el brillante sol por estas llegándole de pleno en el rostro del adormilado Saiyajin.

-Grr!! Cierra esas endemoniadas cortinas mocosa!. Esto ya era el colmo, primero era despertado de su hermoso sueño y ahora ese estupido sol le llegaba en el rostro. Este día seria genial, pensó irónico. Sin prestarle atención a su ya conocido carácter un tanto especial de su padre, arrastro una charola y se la deposito a los pies de la cama.

-Te traje el desayuno. Dice colocando su mejor cara sonriente e inocente.

-Oh!. Por fin aprendes a ser una mujer como corresponde!. Sonriente toma la charola viendo un espectacular desayuno….quemado.

-Yo misma cocine papito, espero te guste. Ampliando aun mas su sonrisa dejando ver sus ojitos brillosos, dándole a entender a su padre que debía comérselo.

Poniendo una cara de asco no le quedo otra que desayunar sus tostadas quemadas, con un vaso de leche llena de natilla, con una mantequilla que realmente debía tener ese tono... ¿Verdoso? Definitivamente su hija seguiría los pasos de su madre siendo una "increíble" cocinera.

Unto el cuchillo en la extraña mantequilla teniendo miedo que si la cosa lo atacara de repente, tomo un jamón cortado finamente lleno de….¿pelos¿desde cuando un jamón tenia tantos pelos y cosas blancas?. Definitivamente terminaría en un hospital por intoxicación.

-¿Esta rico verdad papá? Sonríe su bella hija, quizás de donde habrá sacado estas cosas tan peculiares.

-¿Bra de donde sacaste esto? Pregunta tocando el jamón con el cuchillo rápidamente, quizás esa cosa tuviera vida propia y se aliara con la mantequilla para matarlo.

-De un estante que estaba a un lado del refrigerador papa. Toma asiento a un lado de su progenitor sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Con razón –pensó- ese estante guarda Bulma y su madre la comida descompuesta. Porque rayos no la tiran a la basura y ya!. Todo por "proteger a la vida silvestre de una posible intoxicación". JA!, pamplinas ÈL sufriría la intoxicación! Ya no había vuelta atrás debía comerse eso ahora o morir en el intento.

-¡Vamos papá! Que no queda mucho tiempo, prometiste llevarnos de paseo aquel lugar donde entrenaste¿lo recuerdas?

¡Rayos!. Era cierto lo había prometido, él y su bocota! Ahora no solo se intoxicaría sino que tendría que llevar a su familia aquel lugar. ¡Su sagrado templo de tranquilidad! Este día definitivamente iba a ser el mejor de su vida.

¿Por que no le decía a su hija que no comería esa porquería aunque estuviera muerto? pero no. Con solo verla con esa hermosa sonrisa nadie comprendería lo que siente!. Se sentía estupido, si sus antepasados lo vieran doblegarse ante una mocosa, tan….linda!. Lo admitía era la niña mas hermosa del mundo. Con una media sonrisa unto la mantequilla en el pan quemado, tomo el jamón con pelos y cerro el pan. Ya era hora!. Se dijo, trago saliva y cuando estuvo apunto de darle un bocado entro Bulma apresurada.

-¡Vegeta¿Aun en la cama¿No ves la hora que es? El autobús saldrá dentro de unos minutos y si no nos apuramos nos dejara.

-Papito estaba tomando el desayuno que yo cocine mamá. Se fue junto con su madre para tomarla de la mano y llevarla donde su padre. Bulma al ver ese esplendoroso desayuno se largo a reír.

-Jajajajaja, cariño veo que tienes todo un manjar!. Que suerte que tienes!. Jajajaja. Con solo ver la mirada que le devolvió su amado esposo salio corriendo a la puerta.

-Vamos Bra!, aun tienes que arreglar tu mochila. Cariño en serio, apresúrate no nos queda mucho tiempo. Le lanza un beso y sale de la habitación.

-Papito. Todo eh?. Le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira contenta la pequeña endemoniada niña.

-Genial! Genial! Genial!!!. No comeré nada! Y punto!. Se levanto de la cama y cuando se iba a duchar proceso unas palabras dichas por su mujer. ¿Autobús¿Qué autobús?. Seguramente estaba loca. Sin darle importancia se fue a duchar. En unos cuantos minutos estaba listo, bajo a la sala y vio a todos arreglados con mochilas incluidos.

-Estamos listos! Dijo Bra emocionada mientras tomaba su mochila de barbies rosa y salió corriendo.

-Buenos Días papá. Lo saluda su hijo mayor que traía un gorro para el sol con el símbolo de la corporación.

-Hump…que buenos días ni que nada. Refunfuñando cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho, no le gustaba nada esto.

-Vamos Veggie no te amargues, deberías estar feliz. Bulma le besa la mejilla y sale siguiendo a su hija.

Algo raro había en todo esto¿porque tantos bolsos? Ni que se largaron por unos días. Bah! Eso nunca.

Salio de la corporación para toparse con la gran sorpresa que estaban TODOS afuera esperando. Y detrás de ellos un enorme Autobús que tenia como logo la corporación.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Pero que demonios???!!!. Casi se cae de espaldas a ver incluso al inútil de Kakarotto con una mochila a cuestas y a toda su prole con el. Esto era una pesadilla, pensó, realmente aun estaba soñando eso debía ser.

-Vamos Vegeta! Piccoro no estará todo el día esperándonos!. Y todos se subieron al Autobús dejando aun Príncipe Saiyajin al borde de un tick nervioso.

-No puede ser……

_**11:00 am**_

No supo como se subió adentro de ese horripilante autobús conducido por el insecto verde ese. Habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos de viaje y de no ser porque Goten se le olvido lo mas preciado de su vida, su celular que tuvo que devolverse a buscarlo habrían partido antes.

-Y como te decía Trunks esta chica me llamo anoche, pues se parecía que estaba un poco ilusionada con un alegre Goten a su mejor amigo que lo observaba con cara de "Goten no tienes remedio".

Delante de ellos estaban sentadas dos niñas que no dejaban de hablar cosas de niños.

-En serio Bra! Mi abuelito Goku caso un enorme pez y….Es cortada por la más pequeña de la corporación capsula.

-Vamos Pan eso es cuento repetido. Comenta mientras sacaba unas barbies, tenia toda la colección de muñecas sobretodo de las películas, siendo su última adquisición Barbie la princesa de la isla.

-Esa barbie es muy linda!. Pero me gusta mas el monito! Jejejejeje. La pequeña pan toma el monito blanco de peluche y comienza apretarlo, pues sonaba.

- Jajaja suena bastante gracioso!. Bra estaba bastante feliz con este viaje pues llevaba mucho tiempo molestando a su padre con esto.

Bulma y Chichi platicaban un montón de cosas cotidianas riéndose de todo. Adelante sentado junto al conductor estaba Goku quien "guiaba" el camino. Piccoro había adquirido su licencia de conducir al mismo tiempo que Goku, sin olvidar como les había costado a ambos aprender. El namekiano le gustaba mas la velocidad, así que no se paso desapercibido el hecho que conducía a toda velocidad, aquella maquina no era un ejemplar de auto de carrera pero era lo bastante grande como para obstaculizar el camino a los demás automovilistas, eso le encanta. Fastidiar a los humanos.

Un poco mas atrás de ellos estaba Videl con Gohan comentando sobre temas del trabajo de este ultimo. No podemos olvidar que Mr. Satán había ido junto con Boo y su perro. Dende también había asistido, estaba sentado junto con Yamcha y Puar. El Maestro Roshi con Uolong veían revistas play boy en los asientos del frente. Krilin y su familia discutían temas triviales, el androide 18 no podría perderse una oportunidad de fastidiar a Vegeta.

Y nuestro Protagonista sentado en el último asiento de aquel autobús tan extravagante.

-Grr!. De quien habrá sido la idea de invitar a todos. Maldigo la hora que forme una familia. Decía mientras veía el paisaje pasar tan rápido que solo veía manchones de colores. Sabia que solo el conocía el camino adonde se dirigían. Genial a nadie le diría a donde debían ir. Pensó malvadamente.

**11:30 am**

Piccoro era un haz del volante, nadie se le pasaba y ni hablar de meterse en su camino. Pero a diferencia de lo que podría ser, no quería meterse en problemas y tener a todo ese autobús con gente tan extraña detenidos horas y horas. Se apresuro lo mas que pudo pero de pronto paro en seco la maquinaria haciendo que todos quedaran pegados en los asientos de adelante.

- ¡¡¡¿¿Que rayos crees que haces maldito apio??!! Grito Vegeta bastante enfadado, había chocado contra el asiento provocando un derrame de su bebida que recién había abierto.

- ¡¡No me grites enano!!. Le devuelve el insulto un Piccoro que ya se había levantado de su asiento y se paraba con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho verdoso.

- ¿Que sucede Piccoro? Goku se sobaba la frente que había sido estampada en el vidrio.

- ¿Alguien tiene la sola idea de saber a donde nos dirigimos? Su voz sonaba tétrica y fría. Todos se observaron, era verdad nadie sabia a donde se dirigían.

- Pero Goku te estaba enseñando el camino!!. Le grita Chichi bastante molesta ya le afectaba viajar con un montón de gente rebelde que para peor le digan que no saben a donde van.

- Ja¿Por que no le preguntas que ha sido lo último que me ha estado hablando? Le dice sonriendo irónicamente. Goku se dio por aludido y mira a todos nervioso.

-Jejejeje –colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza- Le comentaba a Piccoro de la vez que cocinaste esas ricas ranas al jugo, que ganas de comer de nuevo. Entonces le mostré el camino de donde podrían estar por este lugar jejejejeje. El Autobús de pronto se hundió por la repentina caída de todos los presentes.

-¡¡¡¡Eres un tonto!!!!!!! Le gritaba una Bulma molesta.

-¿¿Entonces hemos estado viajando todo este rato por nada??? Comenta Gohan un tanto serio, había dejado la mayoría de su trabajo en casa por este paseo "familiar".

- Díselo al estupido de tu padre. Ahora ¿¿me dirán de una vez por todas a donde nos dirigimos??

- ¡El que sabe es mi papá!. Grita Bra contenta apuntando a su padre que estaba en el fondo. Vegeta al sentirse nombrado estuvo en la tentación de salir por la ventana y volar lejos.

- ¡Vegeta! Será mejor que nos digas a donde es.

- ¡Grr… No quiero! Contesta un fastidioso y berrinchudo Vegeta. Realmente no quería llevar a toda la población de aquellos tipejos a su adorado sitio.

- Vegeta! Dinos de una vez por todas donde queda aquel lugar! Se levanta una Bulma bastante enfadada ya. Su príncipe la observa molesto, no quería decirlo!. Pero mientras veía a Bulma se le prendió el foco en el cerebro, como había pensado antes, solo él sabia a donde se suponía que tenían que ir. Así que rió hacia sus adentros casi sicopatamente. ¡Era todo un genio!.

-¿Te sientes bien? Le pregunta una preocupada Bulma, a veces Vegeta actuaba de una manera demasiado extraña.

-Mujer! Si me dejas de fastidiar te diré donde esta el lugar. Dice con una falsa sonrisa, esas sonrisas que uno sabe que algo traman, le tiembla la barbilla de lo fingida que es.

-Este…esta bien, dime. A la peliazul no le gustaba para nada aquella sonrisa tan poco real.

-Bien deben seguir hacia el sur –se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos- a unos 15 Km. Mas o menos de aquí. ¿Feliz? Bulma le da una mirada un poco desconfiada y se retira para comunicarle a Piccoro. Mientras que el príncipe de los saiyajins ríe malvadamente y observa por la ventana.

_**12:00 pm**_

El individuo verde sin mas demoras se dirigió velozmente aquel sitio en el cual Vegeta los había mandado.

La enorme carretera dejaba ver a sus costados cientos de árboles, hectáreas llenas de plantaciones de las más diversas. Al otro costado se extendía un rió, que con el reflejo del sol este parecía que en su superficie habían miles de diamantes. Gente que se dirigía en sus autos llenos de equipaje, camiones cargados circulaban de un lugar a otro.

Se podía observar que no era un lugar extraño, al contrario era un hermoso paisaje, aves revoloteaban en el cielo y pastando estaban las vacas con sus pequeñas crías.

Al ver esto Bra se levanta de su asiento y comienza a exclamar lo bellas que eran, la pequeña Brief no salía muy a menudo a esos lugares. Su abuelo tenía animalitos pero nunca los había visto en su ecosistema original, como los caballos corrían de un lado a otro, y unos pequeños dinosaurios aprendían a volar. Su papá era el mejor de todos para llevarla aquel lugar tan maravilloso para sus ojos.

Vegeta por otro lado estaba atónito no sabia a donde los había mandado, jamás pensó que llegarían a un lugar como este, tan ¿lindo?. Era cursi!, de eso sabia, quizás que cosas se encontrarían, familias enteras haciendo un camping o comiendo al aire libre. Era realmente fastidioso pero ya estaba aquí y no podía desistir, además de escuchar la bella risa de su princesa lo alegraba de cierta manera.

El namekiano también estaba un poco sorprendido por aquel lugar además que los lugareños de aquel sitio eran amables, lo dejaban pasar o lo saludaban. ¿Donde estaba toda la adrenalina de los humanos por competir? Ya no había diversión. Ya le bastaba con Goku diciéndole cada 5 minutos si habían llegado, eso lo tenía hasta sus antenas de mosqueado.

-Ey Piccoro¿ya hemos llegado?, es que ha salido bastante largo el viaje y ya me esta dando hambre jajajajaja. El hombre de cabellos alborotados se sobaba el estomago, se asoma hacia la puerta y le grita a su esposa – Ey Chichi ¿has traído algo para comer?, me estoy muriendo de hambre!. Su estomago se hace presente rugiendo en todo su esplendor. Su esposa le sale una enorme gota, es que jamás cambiaria ese hombre!.

-No Goku! Esta es la décima vez que me preguntas lo mismo!. La comida es para cuando lleguemos allá!. Bulma que estaba a su lado se reía graciosa, su amigo jamás cambiaria.

-Ey hombre verde ¿hemos llegado?. Le grita el Androide 18 que ya estaba molesta de tanto viaje.

-Grr…si alguien me pregunta de nuevo soy capaz de chocar esta chatarra!. Comentaba furioso Piccoro, sin mas acelero y el Autobús agarro una velocidad impresionante, Bra ahora solo veía manchones pasar de lo que debían ser los animalillos.

-Mami! Dile al señor Piccoro que no acelere tanto ¡Quiero ver los animalitos! Comenzaba hacer pucheros hacia su madre.

-Hija paciencia, ya llegaremos. Le sonríe maternalmente a su pequeña.

-Piccoro! Creo que ya llevamos mucho tiempo viajando¿No habrás perdido el camino?. Mr Satán le pregunta un tanto asustado de estar perdido en un lugar que casi nadie conocía.

-Grr...¡¡¡Es suficiente!!! Grita el namekiano frenando de lleno la maquina, haciendo que todos por inercia se fueran hacia delante.

- Ten mas cuidado estupido! Reclama una enfadada androide 18.

-¡Piccoro es suficiente¡No llevas animales¡Somos personas! Chichi ya estaba molesta que fueran tratados de esta manera por aquel sujeto.

-Me tienen arto!! Todos bájense! AHORA!. Mas que enfadado abre la puerta mirando de mala manera a Goku quien se baja primero. Todos se miran pasmados ¿que le pasaba?- ¿Qué no me escucharon¡¡¡BAJENSE!!!. Le sale una enorme vena verde y comienza a sudar mucho, es que realmente le colmaron la paciencia.

Así que sin mas reclamos comienzan a bajar, Vegeta quien es el ultimo lo mira gracioso.

-¿Que te pasa verdoso¡No sabia que a los namekuseijin les llegaba el periodo! Ajajajajajajaja. Se ríe maniáticamente, Piccoro le dirige una mirada de enojo.

-Bien si así lo quieres –piensa malévolamente. Todos quienes estaban abajo miran a Piccoro confundidos.

- Bien terrícolas incluido al enano puercoespín –dirigiéndose a Vegeta- Me importa muy poco lo que puedan pasarles!. Así que Piérdanse!. Cierra la puerta del Autobús y se larga dejando a todos en medio de la nada.

- Pero Piccoro….Dice un confundido Goku mientras veía alejarse el mágico Autobús conducido por un Namekiano menopausico.

-Miren!! Exclama Yamcha al ver un enorme letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a la Quebrada de Aguas Claras".

-¿Que es esto? Goten se acerca y más abajo plantado en la tierra había un anuncio escrito en madera.

"_**Sean Bienvenidos a la Quebrada de Aguas Claras, donde sus problemas y vida cotidiana quedan afuera. Disfruten de un paseo el cual expondrá lo mejor de ustedes. ¡Disfruten de la naturaleza que posee este sitio tan mágico!**_

_**Atte.**_

_**A. Mann"**_

-A. Mann? Pregunta Trunks, seguramente debe ser el nombre del que fundo aquella quebrada.

-Entremos!. Exclaman las niñas y se adentran corriendo.

-Bra! Espera!. Bulma la sigue seguida por Chichi, Videl y Gohan.

-Bueno, no perdemos nada ¿verdad Trunks? Dice Goten quien toma su mochila y comienza a caminar seguido por Trunks.

Mr Satán y Boo, caminan con su perrito quien esta feliz de ir a un lugar para correr y hacer cosas de perros.

-Esto no me gusta nada. Dice 18 a Krilin que ya estaba equipándose con bloqueador solar.

-Vamos 18 solo es un paseo nada mas. Así que caminan junto a su hija. Yamcha no le queda más remedio que caminar junto con Dende, el Maestro Roshi, Uolong y su fiel amigo Puar.

Solo atrás quedo el príncipe con una enorme vena¿adonde demonios estaban?.

Camino sin más remedio pero al cruzar el umbral sintió que se sentía más ligero que nunca. Como había dicho desde un principio este día seria genial!.

_** Continuara….**_

Hola!, bueno antes que nada voy aclarar algunas cosas:

Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que pronto nos quedaremos con ganas de más, ya que acabara el fic Papá Mono, además que muchos también nos hubiera gustado que siga el fic Momento Kodak. Así que para todos aquellos va este fic.

También quisiera aclarar que no estoy copiando la idea de nadie, este fic es en honor a la autora de Momento Kodak que esta pasando por un muy mal momento. Hay algunas cositas inspirada en ella. Dedicado también para mi fiel amiga Camila.

Espero que les halla gustado es mi primer intento de algo chistoso jejejeje.

Ya saben cualquier duda o lo que gusten, ya saben donde mandarlo jejeje.

Besos!


End file.
